Lost And Found
by Seoid
Summary: Faith runs into Max-and trouble! Pretender/Dark Angel Crossover. All finished!


This is totally AU. I twisted the timeline so that for some reason, the Pretender and Dark Angel are in the same year…I can't explain how, just suspend your belief for a little while, okay? Oh-and I finally finished a crossover piece! Wow, never thought you'd see that happen, didya?  
  
*Lost and Found*  
  
"Max, Cindy." The two girls looked up when Normal spoke. "We've got a new worker. She'll usually be a day shift, but she's staying here for the night. I'm hoping you'll show her around." He turned to the young girl next to him. "Faith, you start tomorrow." Normal walked away while Faith stood nervously.  
  
Cindy felt a liking for the girl and put on her friendliest smile. "Sit down, hon. Why're you staying here tonight?"   
  
Faith eased into a seat opposite them. "This is m y first job, as well as my first paycheck. Motels aren't too cool with 'IOU's, so Normal's letting me crash here for a little deduction from my paycheck."  
  
"Well, we have an extra couch, and I won't charge you. Maaax," She turned to her friend. "Can she stay with us? Please-please?"  
  
Max laughed. "Alright, Cindy! I never said no." She had to admit, the girl reminded her a little of…well, herself!  
  
"Okay, Faith. You're going to come with us to the finest apartment in Seattle! There is a luxurious couch, made of the finest…"  
  
****************  
  
It had been three days since Max had invited the strange girl into her home, and already she felt like Faith was a part of her family. Things had been quiet lately, and she'd had no emergencies from Logan-which was good, but she still missed him.  
  
Now she, Faith, and Cindy were waiting for their pizza to arrive. They had introduced the girl to pizza that first night and it had been their dinner, lunch, and sometimes breakfast since then.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and Max rose to answer it. When she opened it, however, Logan walked in.  
  
He looked at her. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Max, is that the food?" Faith called out. She entered the room, hoping for a break. She had been in   
Cindy's room working on a project. It wasn't much of a break, though; she had brought her laptop with her. But this wasn't pizza. "Who's this?"  
  
"Faith, this is Logan," Max explained. "Logan, this is Faith. We work together."  
  
Faith was curious. Her two new friends had mentioned a Logan several times, but had never elaborated. "How do you two know each other?"  
  
For once, Max faltered. "Ah, we, um…"  
  
"I'm helping her with her computer. I own a shop," Logan put in quickly.  
  
"What do you do with computers?" Faith had never been very good at computers, and she was having trouble with hers.  
  
"Well, Max broke hers and I was going to fix it."  
  
Faith didn't believe this-Max's computer was fine. But Max wasn't denying it, which meant Max trusted him-and she trusted Max. "Maybe you could help me with mine?"  
  
"Computer?" Logan asked. He glanced down and saw she was carrying a laptop. He looked to Max. "I guess so, sure."  
  
"Hey Max," Faith said, "can you show me where I can plug this in? I need a phone jack for my modem, too." She left the room leaving Logan and Max alone.  
  
"Max, are you sure you can trust this girl?"  
  
"With my life. Yeah, I don't know everything about her, but I know enough." Logan nodded and they followed  
  
****************  
  
"Max, can I trust him?" Faith and Max were crouched by the wall trying to put the cord in the right socket.  
  
Max looked at her strangely. "Yeah, sure, Faith."  
  
"No, I mean, really trust him. How well do you know this guy?"  
  
"I know enough. Faith, if you need to tell me something, you can. And Logan, too, he's a good guy, okay? I'd trust him with my life," Max repeated what she had told her other friend just moments before. Faith nodded. "Look, I'm going to call the pizza place-on my cell! Jeez, it's as if this project was life-or-death! I'll see you later." Max took out her cell phone and excused herself.  
  
"You'd be surpised," Faith whispered.  
  
"Got it all working?" Logan asked. He was a little curious to see what exactly she needed.  
  
"I need you to hack into something." She said, echoing his thoughts. She turned the screen to him. "It's called the Centre. I have a few ideas for passwords-those should help. Now once we get inside…"  
  
****************  
  
"Faith-Faith wake up," Logan nudged the sleeping girl. They had camped out in Max and Cindy's living room. He had been trying crack into the company for 12 hours.  
  
Faith stretched and sat up. "It's morning…Where is Max?"  
  
"She and Cindy went to work- they called in sick for you. Faith, I've gotten into their system. Jarod-he got away. They never caught him."  
  
"That's great, Logan. You did it so fast!"  
  
"Well, it helped that I was using Miss Parker's computer.  
  
"So where is he?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't know- but I will find out. Just give me a little time, okay?"  
  
Faith jumped as the door suddenly burst open and Cindy burst in. "Logan-Max has been taken."  
  
The older man leapt up. "I'm on my way."  
  
"No," Cindy stopped him with a look, "They asked for Faith. 'Said you were to go to the old Plaza building."  
  
"Tell me," Faith asked, "did 'they' look anything like this?" Faith turned the laptop toward her friend. On the screen was the Centre's profile list.  
  
"I didn't get a good look, but he looks familiar." She looked at the name below. "Willie."  
  
Faith grabbed her jacket. "I have to go."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Logan stated.  
  
"No. I go alone." Faith ran out of the apartment.  
  
"Does she remind you of anyone?" Cindy asked dryly.  
  
"More than you know," Logan answered as he clicked the screen to Faith's Centre profile.  
  
  
****************  
  
Faith slowly pushed the door open. Dust clouded around her feet as she walked in. She knew she shouldn't have gotten involved. After leaving L.A. she had gotten as far as Seattle. In the Centre's car she had found a cell phone, a laptop, and Miss Parker's purse. Unfortunately she had had to leave the car at a gas station in Oregon and had taken a bus to Washington. She didn't know how things had gone so wrong. The plan was simple: get to New Jersey. Max and Cindy were supposed to be safe; if she didn't tell them anything, how could they be hurt? Apparently, the Centre didn't care if they had information or not.   
  
Faith gathered her courage and said loudly, "I'm here. Where's Max?"  
  
"Faith?" Faith looked to the voice and saw Max by the wall; her hands bound in thick a chain. Her eyes were focused on something behind her. Turning around, Faith was faced with her least favorite man.  
  
"Lyle."  
  
He twisted his lips into a smirk. You know me? I'm honored. Please, sit." He gestured to the chair next to Max.  
  
"Release my friend first."  
  
"I don't think so," Lyle said, pulling a knife from his pants. He gripped Max's hair and pulled her head up. "Sit."  
  
Faith sat in the chair and Lyle tied her hands with a braided cord. When he was finished he kneeled in front of her. "Now. Where is Jarod?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play with me Faith, or I may decide to play with your friend."  
  
Max glared as the attention was brought back to her. When she was grabbed she had been surrounded by gas and had passed out. After waking up and meeting Lyle she had assumed he was a part of Manticore. But the sadistic man had made it clear he was there for Faith.  
  
"Leave her out of it Lyle," Faith said threateningly. Max looked at her friend and felt a rush of anger. Faith was family now and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.  
  
"I can't," Lyle continued. "You see, Faith, she's a part of this now, too. Someone hacked into the Centre through her phone line." He crossed over to where Max was sitting. As he leaned into her face Max drew back and slammed her head into his. He fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
She turned to Faith. "Something you want to tell me?  
  
"You wouldn't believe me," Faith said. Then, looking at Lyle on the floor, she added,   
  
"Well, maybe you would. I guess it starts from when I was first created in a lab."  
  
"You too?" Max interrupted.  
  
****************  
  
When the girls were almost finished exchanging stories they door-once again-flew open. Logan and Jarod walked in followed by a much younger man. Jarod and the other man walked over to Lyle while Logan rushed to Max, checking her for wounds before unfastening her.  
  
Max was whispering to Faith. "Is that him? Is that Jarod?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"He's cute. And that's what he's gonna look like?" Faith nodded. "Damn!"  
  
The younger man kneeled down in front of Faith, untying her hands. "Ready to come home?"  
  
End. 


End file.
